JoJolion
|backcolor2= |altbackcolor=#f0f0f0 |height=2 |minwidth=21 |maxwidth=42 |font-size=110% |textcolor=#FFFFFF |alttextcolor=#654488 |tab1=Overview |tab2=Chapter List }} is the award-winning eighth part of ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, which has been serialized in Ultra Jump since May 2011. The story begins in 2011 and follows Josuke Higashikata, a young man afflicted by retrograde amnesia, in his search to uncover his identity in Morioh Town, a coastal Japanese town affected by the . However, his digging pulls him and his adoptive family into the unfinished business between his previous life and an impending inhuman threat. JoJolion represents the second part of the series set in the Steel Ball Run Universe. Plot Summary An Amnesiac Man : , Welcome to Morioh Yasuho Hirose, hiding from Joshu Higashikata near Morioh Town's Wall Eyes, discovers a naked man in a sailor cap half buried underground. After she calls an ambulance, Yasuho notices a star-shaped birthmark on his shoulder surrounded by a fresh bite mark. Moreover, the man asks for his name. After she pulls him out of the ground, a fight erupts between Joshu and the amnesiac, during which a soap bubble emerges from the sailor's shoulder and seemingly makes Joshu's eyes pop. The man faints, before they are all taken to hospital. In narration, Yasuho explains how the Wall Eyes rose concurrent with a version of the . Massive, rocky protrusions marked with long, vertical holes, they rise between the coastline and the mainland, blocking highways, waterways, gas and power lines. Later at the hospital, Yasuho meets the young man again and he explains to her that he is amnesiac. Yasuho offers to help him and by investigating his hat, they manage to seemingly learn his identity: Yoshikage Kira. However, Yasuho feels this name doesn't fit him and instead nicknames him "Josuke". The duo goes to Kira's apartment, where Josuke discovers a naked woman in the bathtub but Yasuho discovers a compromising photo album, making her leave in disgust. Moreover, Josuke notices that he is under attack: each time he injures his hand or foot, it falls under the control of an aggressor in the flat above him. Revealing his Stand Soft & Wet and with Yasuho's timely return, Josuke manages to catch his opponent. The attacker presents himself as Ojiro Sasame, a surfer seeking revenge against Yoshikage Kira and who confirms that Josuke isn't Kira although he bears a passing resemblance. Sasame tells of a psychopathic Kira, who in the past by an obscure power and for little reason convinced Sasame to eat his own fingers. Josuke sees a photo of Kira near the Wall Eyes and comes back to where he emerged to uncover the body of the real Yoshikage Kira, who died of cardiac arrest three days prior. Yasuho secretly obtains the autopsy results and discovers something else: Kira's corpse is missing both of his testicles. Identity Search The Trail of the Higashikatas : ,The Higashikata Family , Family Tree , The Lemon and the Tangerine Yasuho introduces Josuke to the head of the Higahikata family, Norisuke Higashikata IV, owner of a fruit importation business inherited from his grandfather Norisuke Higashikata I. Lent the Higashikata name, Josuke Higashikata is welcomed into Norisuke's home and is instructed to guard the youngest daughter Daiya. As Norisuke ominously warns him to obey his word, Yasuho is escorted out by the family's maid Nijimura and warned not to return. As everyone leaves, Daiya begins to flirt with Josuke and decides to play with him. Using her Stand California King Bed, she steals one of Josuke's few memories every time he fusses over her. To make things fair, she tells Josuke that if he manages to make her step on his shadow, the memories will be returned to him, although her knowledge and perceptiveness make the endeavour nearly impossible for him. Meanwhile, Yasuho discovers from a DNA test that Josuke and Kira are practically the same person. Josuke eventually tricks Daiya into stepping on his shadow cast from the light of an open refrigerator. Josuke decides to not hold a grudge and enters Norisuke's study, following the symbol he's seen on Kira's wrist. Josuke discovers a book in the study marked with the same symbol: a record of the Steel Ball Run race. In the front cover he discovers a family tree for the Higashikata family, and that the first Norisuke Higashikata's daughter married Johnny Joestar, a direct ancestor of the dead Yoshikage Kira. From the family tree, Josuke makes plans to seek out Kira's only living relative: his mother Holy Joestar-Kira. With Yasuho's help, Josuke discovers that she is a doctor at local T.G. University Hospital and both agree to meet here. Also, they discover that she is currently a patient. On his way to the hospital, Josuke notices that his GPS is malfunctioning and that a motorcyclist Stand is stalking him, appearing suddenly and attacking with a freezing wind before disappearing just as quickly. The GPS is eventually revealed as Yasuho's own nascent Stand, which is actually helping Josuke against his assailant. Noticing that the enemy can only appear when he "opens something", Josuke manages to evade his assailant, then find and eventually defeat the user Kyo Nijimura. Kyo is revealed to have a star-shaped birthmark and to be Kira's little sister. She mistook Josuke for an enemy and tried to stop him from approaching her mother Holy; as a gesture of good will, Josuke promises to stay away from Holy and the two make peace. Privy to the supernatural properties of the soil near the Wall Eyes, Kyo and Josuke work out that Josuke is a mix between two men, demonstrating the process with two fruits. However, Kira's Stand was not Soft & Wet but rather Killer Queen, leaving the identity of the other man a mystery. Meanwhile, Yasuho has managed to enter the hospital and meet the delirious Holy Joestar-Kira, but she is soon kicked out by security. Holy watches on as she sees Yasuho's Stand Paisley Park, activate subconsciously, musing that she may be able to help her son. Paisley Park's powers ultimately lead Yasuho back into the hospital into a room right next to Holy's where she sees the extent of her mysterious illness. She lacks the ability to discern people from objects, and the doctors note that she is missing several of her vital organs and her brain has perfectly spherical voids in it, but there is no sign of surgical removal. Shakedown Road & Johnny Joestar : , Morioh Town: Year 1901 Several days later, Norisuke asks Joshu to take Josuke down to the local high school to see if he can be enrolled there. However, the path to the high school leads them through Shakedown Road, where the residents of the road somehow make Joshu and Josuke damage miscellaneous items and coerce them into compensating with increasingly more money. As a pet shop owner demands 330,000 yen in compensation for a killed rare turtle, Joshu and Josuke reluctantly become mules for a drug trade as pair of cops watch on. Josuke and Joshu separately understand how Shakedown Road works and exploit it to their advantage. Seemingly taking the money and fending off the thug with his newly awakened Stand Nut King Call, Joshu sees that he's been tricked. In truth, Josuke had performed another exchange and clears his name with the policemen, also acquiring the money for the trade to reimburse to old man. Afterward, Yasuho and Josuke respectively learn through research and the revelation of the pet shop owner that a nearby Jizo was built as a memorial to Johnny Joestar and discover the circumstances of his death. After the Steel Ball Run Johnny had married Rina Higashikata whom he met on his way to Europe. After a few years of happy life, Rina was struck by a mysterious disease: she began to lose her memories and her skin turned to stone. In his anguish, Johnny stole the Saint's Corpse and took it to Japan. Hiding the Corpse in a hole under a pine tree, Johnny brought his family here and prayed the Corpse to transfer the disease away from his wife, Johnny saw with horror that his son became ill instead. Finally, Johnny took the disease onto himself and died, his head crushed by a rock. The pet shop owner claims that his story is a mere legend, but Josuke realizes the link between the mysterious illness that afflicted Rina and the one Holy Joestar suffers from to this day. Elsewhere, Yasuho finds her way to the Meditation Pine at the rear of the Higashikata estate from photos in the news stories she has researched. She reads of a baby who washed up on the beach nearby on November 13, 1901, wearing a necklace. Yasuho is suddenly grabbed by a hand from inside the tree and momentarily groped in the darkness. A New Enemy: The Rock Humans : , Tsurugi's Goal & the Architect , King Nothing Tsurugi's Prank Yasuho finds herself with Tsurugi Higashikata, the grandchild of Norisuke. Tsurugi reveals that they are in an underground facility used by the Higashikata Family. Tsurugi and Yasuho chat, and Tsurugi reveals that he's a boy crossdressing to thwart off a family curse. When Yasuho demands that he allows her to leave, Tsurugi pulls a prank on her. He has folded Yasuho's smartphone into a frog which leaps at her and she is suddenly put under the thrall of Paper Moon King. Yasuho leaves and heads back into town, followed by Tsurugi, and discovers that she cannot distinguish between people anymore. Although she calls Josuke for help, Tsurugi neutralizes him with his power as well. After a lengthy series of misadventures, Yasuho relents and follows Tsurugi back to the playroom. Elsewhere, Josuke sees that he is no longer afflicted by Tsurugi's Stand and realizes that Yasuho was its main target. Through the slot in the door of the second underground room, somebody spies on Tsurugi and Yasuho's return. Battle Against Yotsuyu Yagiyama Tsurugi apologizes, admitting that he targeted her with his Stand Paper Moon King. Calmed, Yasuho asks Tsurugi the purpose the underground complex and she learns that it is dedicated to treating the mysterious illness that affects the first born members of the Higashikata family which slowly turns their skin to stone. Yasuho is reminded of Holy's condition and that Kira tried to save his mother. After Tsurugi leaves, a mysterious man named Yotsuyu Yagiyama appears and attacks Yasuho. Meanwhile, Josuke spots Tsurugi heading toward the garden and follows him, himself followed by Norisuke. Josuke then interrogates Norisuke to discover his intentions once and for all. Despite earlier suspicious behavior, Norisuke exposes why he doesn't mean Josuke any harm and that both him and Kira wanted to cure the Rock Disease plaguing their families. Norisuke thus hoped to learn in Josuke's memories the cure Kira supposedly found before his death. Soon the two men are attacked by miscellaneous objects that keep converging into Josuke after Yotsuyu somehow sneaks on Josuke and touches him. Josuke and Norisuke take refuge in the bunker where they learn that Yotsuyu has promised Tsurugi to give him a cure in exchange for giving Josuke away. When Josuke sees that Yasuho has been taken, he immediately gives chase with Norisuke's Stand King Nothing which tracks objects and people by their scents. While following the scent, Norisuke reveals to Josuke the Rock Disease which affects the eldest child of each generation and how and member sacrifices themselves for the child's sake. King Nothing leads Josuke and Norisuke to the coast in which they find Yasuho still unconscious. At the same time, they discover Yotsuyu and see that he somehow can turn into a rock. Yotsuyu attacks again with canisters of pesticides but Josuke grabs him and jumps off a cliff into the sea below. He then traps him in nets and threatens to drown him if he doesn't answers his question, but Yotsuyu remains silent before crumbling to dust. At the same time, Josuke spots a mysterious fruit amongst the flotsam but it soon sinks deep into the water. Josuke returns to the surface with what remains of Yotsuyu, only raising more questions than answers when examining the net full of stones. Tsurugi asks if he saw the cure Yotsuyu had promised him, and Josuke mentions the fruit. The Trail of the Fruit : , Josuke! Go to the Higashikata Fruit Parlor , Jobin Higashikata Is a Stand User Jobin Higashikata's Involvement After some research, Norisuke reveals that Yotsuyu was impersonating someone and in reality has no identity. Meanwhile, Yasuho has been sent home. Norisuke, Josuke, and Tsurugi soon find another fruit alongside a dog which can transform into rock, and Norisuke makes King Nothing memorize its scent. Tsurugi adopts the dog which he dubs Iwasuke. To investigate the fruit further, Norisuke brings Josuke to his fruit parlor to examine an encyclopedia, but they are interrupted by the return of Norisuke's first born son Jobin Higashikata. Jobin has just returned from a trip abroad and gives Josuke a rare stag beetle. Overjoyed to see his eldest son, Norisuke decides to accompany him back home, and unbeknownst to him, King Nothing detects the mysterious fruit's scent on Jobin's handkerchief, a fact only Josuke notices. Josuke enlists Tsurugi's help and learns that he can bait Jobin through his prized beetles. Thus Josuke manipulates Jobin into starting a beetle fight with Joshu as an observer. Josuke plants female beetle pheromones on the ring and manages to win the first bout, but Jobin asks for a second bout with his car as a prize, which was Josuke's goal. During the second bout, Jobin then cheats too, unveiling a small part of his Speed King's heat power to get the upper hand in the beetle fight but Josuke sneakily poisons Jobin's beetle and wins the car keys. During the challenge, Tsurugi has also enlisted Yasuho and made her enter the Higashikata House. After Josuke sends them the car keys with a bubble, Yasuho and Tsurugi enter the garage and investigate where Jobin has gone with his car thanks to Paisley Park. That way, they see that Jobin has given the tree for the mysterious fruit to an unknown man. Meanwhile, Jobin has begun to suspect Josuke and tries to pressure him into revealing his intention with Speed King; however, Josuke escapes. So do Yasuho and Tsurugi. Battle Against Aisho Dainenjiyama Yasuho discovers the man's identity as Aisho Dainenjiyama, a security guard at Morioh's baseball stadium. Using Yasuho's phone empowered by Paisley Park and folded up by Paper Moon King into a frog, the duo witness Aisho perform a fruit deal with an old man who miraculously regrows a lost leg. However, Aisho discovers the phone. Although the phone escapes, Aisho unleashes his Stand Doobie Wah! to chase Yasuho and Tsurugi. The automatic Doobie Wah! materializes from their own breath and relentlessly pursues them. A flashback details Aisho's past: he used to live in a house with a girlfriend, but when he revealed his true nature as a rock man, his girlfriend used one of his hibernation periods to sell the house, nearly killing him in the process when it was demolished; Aisho was saved when Yotsuyu woke him up and lamented at the loss of his house. In the present, Tsurugi retaliates by releasing a car origami that makes contact with Aisho and tricks him into mistaking a bus for Jobin, causing Aisho to be run over and die. An Old Acquaintance : The next day, Yasuho finally meets up with Josuke, again. They stroll along the beach, sharing a tender moment, but another girl suddenly greets Josuke as "Se-chan", asking for a later meeting. Josuke goes to meet the girl, named Karera Sakunami. Despite her suspicious behavior, Karera is familiar with the person Josuke was, and he plays along, hiding his lost memories and Karera does reveal his name: Josefumi Kujo. Meanwhile, a pair of twins playing football, the A. Phex Brothers, track Karera and attack her. The nature of Rock Humans is explained, revealing their coexistence with humanity in secret, the prevalence of Stands amongst them, and the seeming cursed interactions they have if they fall in love with a human. A short fight ensues between Josuke and the A. Phex Brothers. Josuke manages to use Schott Key No.2's poison gas to his advantage and takes the elder brother hostage with bubbles full of poison. When the elder, soaked with gasoline, is ignited by Karera, his brother runs toward him, forgetting the bubbles which pop and envelop him in poison gas. Both Rock Men are consequently killed. After watching the fight, Karera finally realizes that Kira and Josuke had performed an equivalent exchange, and leaves Josuke be before he can ask her anything else. Battle Against Tamaki Damo : , Walking Heart , Breaking Heart The mysterious Locacaca Tree is introduced, being a plant from New Guinea formally discovered by an Australian expedition in 1938. The Locacaca was used by the locals to cure various ailments while turning a random body part into stone. During World War II, all reports of the fruit disappeared and it became a mere legend. As Josuke rests in the Higashikata House and converses with Yasuho, Hato brings her new boyfriend Tamaki Damo to meet her family. Surprisingly, Damo is unattractive and awkward, leading to an embarrassing meeting. However, the whole family is soon immobilized by Damo's Vitamin C which softens them into puddles. Damo confronts Norisuke and interrogates him in order to find who has been dismantling his organization. Damo then explains the context of the whole affair. Two years ago, Yoshikage Kira discovered Aisho Dainenjiyama in his rock form by accident while working on a ship. Curious, he investigated the whole trade and discovered the Locacaca. He coincidentally met with an acquaintance, Josefumi. Back when he was a boy, Josefumi was saved by Holy Joestar-Kira and Yoshikage, who performed surgery on him. Grateful, Josefumi agreed to help Kira steal some branches from Aisho unnoticed and subsequently grafted the branches to another tree. However, in August 19, 2011, Josefumi and Kira were caught by Damo and Yotsuyu. Kira was fatally wounded but he snuck some of Killer Queen's bomb near them, causing an explosion. This allowed Josefumi to drag Kira to the hiding spot of the two fruits they had. Although he drove off the A. Phex Brothers, Josefumi wasted the fruits trying to save Kira but noting they new ability to fuse, decided to fuse himself to Kira in the hopes of Kira surviving and harvesting new fruits. A rift opened and the two men were buried underground. Back in the present, Hato confronts Damo over what he is doing but Damo takes her out to confront Josuke after Norisuke reveals Josuke's identity. Damo almost kills him but is interrupted as Josuke has transported Hato out of the house. Thanks to her Walking Heart, Hato inflicts severe damage and Josuke can finish Damo off. He subsequently confirms that he is the amalgamation of Yoshikage Kira and Josefumi Kujo. Meanwhile, Norisuke's wife Kaato Higashikata has finished her prison sentence and prepares to leave. She notably contacts her son Jobin in order to plot against Norisuke. Interlude & Aftermath : , Dawn of the Higashikata Household Two weeks prior to Kaato Higashikata's release, Joshu asks his father for some money to buy some idol goods. After the idol meet-and-greet, Joshu antagonizes a fellow fan and secretly steals his wallet after he leaves it behind at the register. Joshu indulges himself in a shopping spree, and coincidentally accumulates more and more money as he tries to spend it. People actually refuse to take money from him, mentioning a mysterious Milagro Man. Discovering that the money is literally clinging to him and is burdening him more and more Joshu tracks down his victim Zaihei Nigatake. Zaihei, grateful toward Joshu for taking his "curse", explains the legend of the Milagro Man and his history with the curse. Nonetheless, Joshu tricks Zaihei into tearing one of the cursed bills and passes the curse back onto him much to Zaihei's horror. On his way home, Joshu melancholically ponders his true worth in the world. Josuke confirms his second identity, then finally sees Holy Joestar-Kira for the first time. However, her condition has deteriorated drastically and Josuke is appalled that the hospital staff don't take care of her. Feeling attachment toward her, he swears to find the cure and pay for Holy's treatment in the meantime. Afterward, the Higashikata family notices that their mother Kaato has returned home. Norisuke and Hato are wary of her because they know she was sent to prison for murdering a child. The meeting is ruined because of Joshu and Kaato storms out of the house, still determined to have her due for protecting the family. The New Locacaca Seeking the Plant Appraiser : Sometime later, Josuke reveals Holy's condition to Norisuke and also that Jobin may be somehow conspiring against all of them due to his involvement in the Locacaca Smuggling Organization. Norisuke refuses to suspect Jobin but instructs Josuke to seek out his company's plant appraiser to find the branches. Kaato eavesdrops on this conversation and informs Jobin of the two's plans. Jobin in turn seeks out another Rock Human named Dolomite who agrees to attack Josuke under the belief that he will get his body back to normal, summoning up his Stand Blue Hawaii. Blue Hawaii then controls several consecutive people to try and touch Josuke so that he is controlled. Despite his best efforts, Josuke is touched by a baby. The controlled Josuke heads to the Mutsukabe Shrine, where he is interrogated by Dolomite about his goals. Once he discovers the truth, Dolomite instructs Josuke to drown himself in the pond, but Yasuho thankfully intervenes. After Dolomite is neutralized and reveals Jobin's involvement with the Locacaca Organization, Josuke and Yasuho go to the plant appraiser's home on a bus. Suddenly, Rai Mamezuku the plan appraiser appears to hijack the bus. He notably tells Josuke that a new group of enemy is now moving against them and Rai brings the couple to his home: a ski lift. He also reveals Doggy Style, a Stand ability allowing him to unravel himself. The trio is soon attacked by a duo of new enemies: Urban Guerrilla and Doremifasolati Do. Urban is a Rock Human and Doremifasolati is his pet which functions as an underground carrier. Because of their strong abilities, the two almost kill Josuke, Rai and Yasuho but they manage to leak some gas inside of Doremifasolati Do and ignite it, creating an explosion that kills them both. Not long after, Jobin meets with Urban's superior, Poor Tom. The baby-like old Rock Human then instructs Jobin to bury his Stand Ozon Baby in the orchard of the Higashikata Estate. Interlude: Yasuho's Past : , The Qing Dynasty Hair Clip After the battle, Rai tells Yasuho to go home and stay safe. However, the clash with the Rock Humans causes her to remember an incident of the past. When she was 13, Yasuho bought a hair clip in anticipation of a weekend with her father. However, the hair clip was a strange creature that tricked her into committing suicide. Thankfully, the Kira Family saved her from it. Since then Yasuho keeps its remains in her room. In the present, Yasuho reaffirms her will to help in front of Rai, who notes that the hair clip may be a Rock Animal and thus a lead toward identifying the enemy. The Theft of the Locacaca Branch : , North of the Higashikata Estate. The Orchard It is breakfast at the Higashikata. Jobin stealthily plants Ozon Baby in the orchard, but when he returns to the tool shed, is confronted by his son Tsurugi. Jobin thus reassures that his actions are for the sake of his family. Nonetheless, the air pressure increases and the Stand Ozon Baby appears to attack everyone. The Higashikata House is under attack from Ozon Baby which manipulates pressure, everyone save Jobin having fallen unconscious. Trapped in their shed, Jobin and the revived Tsurugi realize that Ozon Baby is an automatic Stand which will indiscriminately attack anyone in its range. Jobin also roughly grasps the enemy's ability: Ozon Baby can decrease the air pressure in a zone, but any closed space will dampen its effects. Determined, they set the orchard on fire by using origamis and Speed King to spur their enemies into action. Indeed, Poor Tom rushes into the orchard to retrieve the branch while Josuke and Rai go out, protected by Soft & Wet's bubbles. They meet just as Rai takes the branch and a fight ensues. Poor Tom takes out Rai and seize the branch but is poisoned by a yew seed. Pursued by Josuke, Poor Tom is bluffed into cancelling the air pressure ability, but his supposed allies from the hospital have arrived. Surprisingly, Poor Tom is killed by a mysterious ability shooting through his head. An unseen person seizes the branch and drives away before Josuke can do anything. However, it is revealed that Tsurugi used Paper Moon King to trick everyone: an ordinary branch has been fought over while Jobin stole the real Locacaca branch. They hide the branch, grafted into a cactus. Meanwhile, the ambulance driver discover the trick and guess that the arsonist is the one who has the branch. Finally, Josuke returns to Rai, revealed to be alive and slowly reconstituting himself. Desperate, Josuke can only observe his total loss. The TG University Hospital After the fire, the whole Higashikata Family gathers, allowing Josuke to explain his situation and that he has now 10 days to retrieve the fruit. Jobin's insistence on the hospital clues Rai in as to the eldest son's guilt about the fire but the two decide to search the TG University Hospital first for the occupants of the ambulance. For her part, Yasuho has already headed to the hospital. Yasuho sees Mitsuba Higashikata with a physician, Dr. Wu Tomoki and discovers that he too is dealing the Locacaca to Mitsuba as a form of "beauty treatment". Tomoki, who can turn into dust thanks to his ability Doctor Wu attacks Yasuho but Mitsuba intervenes with her Stand Awaking III Leaves, realizing she doesn't remember how she is treated and determined to save her unborn baby from the equivalent exchange. Fending off Tomoki until they discover a hidden laboratory and a garden of orchard of Locacaca, the two women are almost killed by Tomoki but then saved at the last moment by Josuke who kills Tomoki. Josuke, Yasuho and Rai check the entry log of the laboratory and discover the supposed remaining member of the Locacaca Organization: Satoru Akefu the head doctor of TG University Hospital. Against Yasuho's instinct they persist in this lead. Unable to find a picture of the doctor, the group tries to chase after him but an unknown Stand prevents them from reaching Akefu, who eventually escapes. Moreover, the group has been crossing path with Tooru, Yasuho's ex-boyfriend. Tooru tries to revive the flame between him and Yasuho, causing no small amount of jealousy and suspicion. Josuke is made to look like a murder culprit when a man's neck snaps after getting into a fight with him and Yasuho finds herself alone as Rai and Josuke must now deal with the repercussion of the man's death. Seven days before the harvest, Tsurugi and Mitsuba is accused of having shut iron doors on one of his schoolmates, angering Mitsuba who vehemently defends Tsurugi and insults one of the mothers, - all the while knowing that Tsurugi had a perfect motive. However, she also sees the head doctor has been near the school gates and when she returns to her home, she spots Akefu again. Five days before the harvest, Makorin meets with her boyfriend Ojiro Sasame. As she rants about the Higashikata, Sasame learns about the healing soils around the Higashikata House, but also remembers the healing properties of the Locacaca. Ojiro's return Ojiro stalks the Higashikata Family and confronts Tsurugi, explaining that he's done his research on the Locacaca Organization and finding Jobin's involvement in the whole affair. Threatening to denounce him, Ojiro lets Tsurugi run back to the Higashikata House and tell Jobin. Jobin hastily checks on the Locacaca, but the two then realise that Tsurugi's hand is under the effect of Fun Fun Fun: he's been holding a mobile phone and has unwittingly leaked the Locacaca's location to Ojiro who is on the roof; in turn, Ojiro sends the information as well as the proofs of Jobin's crimes to Makorin. Ojiro now plans to eat some of the Locacaca. By forcing Tsurugi into a window, shattering the glass, Ojiro then baits Jobin into putting his hands out of the window and marks them. Jobin is cornered and relinquishes the Locacaca to Ojiro, who asks the Higashikata to show their Stands. Swatting away Paper Moon King, Ojiro deems Speed King too dangerous. He thus forces Jobin to close the window on him, impaling his and Tsurugi's necks with glass shards. Sure of his victory, Ojiro steals some money from Jobin then takes the Locacaca and goes back to Makorin's house, only to be affected by Speed King's power and eventually die. Tsurugi has again tricked Ojiro into thinking the Higashikatas were dead and Jobin goes to retrieve the plants. He also assassinates Makorin by affecting a phone and baiting Makorin into answering his call, making her blood boil. There are 3 days 1 hour and 19 minutes before the Harvest. Dangerous Pursuit Back at the Higashikata's, Norisuke suddenly read on the newspapers that Josuke and Rai are suspected of murder and becomes worried. Meanwhile, the pair has put a Lamborghini on a tree to hide from the police, using the reprieve to gather their thoughts. They theorize that Satoru Akefu's Stand is attacking by making things knock into them but are unsure about the trigger. Moreover, Rai discovers that Satoru Akefu may be attending a lecture on regenerative medicine at the TG University Hospital. Once they decide to actually go to the lecture, Satoru's Stand reappears only to disappear again when Josuke summons Soft & Wet. Its reappearance makes them realize that it is triggered by the intent of pursuit. As they worriedly leave the car to escape the incoming attack, Josuke and Rai discover with horror that the drops from an incoming rain become lethal projectiles, forcing them to take refuge in a police car. Josuke also realizes that Yasuho may be in danger herself. Cornered, Josuke confesses to Rai that at this point, he may still have no proper identity even if he's found out the identities of the two men he is composed of, since he neither has memory nor has anyone from his past been looking for him. Josuke is thus determined to claim the Locacaca and perform an equivalent exchange as proof of his existence. Josuke thus steps out of the car, willingly letting the raindrops pierce his body to be transported to the hospital. A shocked Rai is left behind, apprehended by the police. Meanwhile, Yasuho and Tooru are sitting together. Reminiscing an incident in which he was inspired to create an invention thanks to Yasuho but was ignored, Tooru manages to turn the conversation back to his love life, asking Yasuho again to come back together. Yasuho is distracted by her own researches, and Tooru eventually helps Yasuho by showing her a photo revealing not only Satoru Akefu's face, but also revealing that he and Mitsuba Higashikata are acquainted. Incidentally, the rain has just reached their location. There is 48 hours left before the harvest. The Harvest Thirteen minutes to the harvest of the Locacaca, it is revealed that Norisuke has been gravely wounded, being unconscious or worse. Somehow involved, Tsurugi drags Norisuke out of the office toward the balcony. Characters & Stands |Stand4 = Paper Moon King |StandAv4 = PaperMoonKingAv.png |Av5 = NorisukeAv.png |Name5 = Norisuke Higashikata IV |Status5 = Ally |Stand5 = King Nothing |StandAv5 = KingNothingAv.png |SName1 = Josuke Higashikata |Name6 = Rai Mamezuku |Name7 = Kyo Nijimura |Av6 = RaiMamezukuAv.png |Status6 = Ally |Stand6 = Doggy Style |StandAv6 = RaiStandAv.png |Av7 = KyoAv.png |Status7 = Ally |Stand7 = Born This Way |StandAv7 = BornThisWayAv.png |Av8 = KareraAv.png |Name8 = Karera Sakunami |Status8 = Ally |Stand8 = Love Love Deluxe |StandAv8 = LoveLoveDeluxeAv.png |Av9 = KiraJJLAv.png |Name9 = Yoshikage Kira (JoJolion) |Status9 = Ally |Stands9 = Killer Queen |StandAv9 = KQ8Av.png |Av10 = JosefumiAv.png |Name10 = Josefumi Kujo |Status10 = Ally |Stand10 = Soft & Wet |StandAv10 = softnwet1.png |SName9 = Yoshikage Kira |Name11 = Daiya Higashikata |Name12 = Hato Higashikata |Av11 = DaiyaAv.png |Status11 = Ally |Stand11 = California King Bed |StandAv11 = CaliforniaKingBedAv.png |Av12 = HatoAv2.png |Status12 = Ally |Stand12 = Walking Heart |StandAv12 = WalkingHeartAv.png |Av13 = HollykiraAV.png |Name13 = Holy Joestar-Kira |Status13 = Neutral |Av14 = Mitsuba H.png |Name14 = Mitsuba Higashikata |Status14 = Neutral |Stand14 = Awaking III Leaves |StandAv14 = MitsubaStandAv.png |Av15 = JobinAv.png |Name15 = Jobin Higashikata |Status15 = Rival |Stand15 = Speed King |StandAv15 = SpeedKingAv.png |Name16 = Kaato Higashikata |Name17 = Tamaki Damo |Av16 = KaatoAv.png |Status16 = Jobin's Ally |Stands16 = Unnamed Stand |StandAv16 = KaatoStandAv.png |Av17 = DamoAv.png |Status17 = Villain |Stand17 = Vitamin C |StandAv17 = VitaminCAv.png |Name18 = Yotsuyu Yagiyama |Av18 = YotsuyuAv.png |Status18 = Villain |Stand18 = I Am a Rock |StandAv18 = I Am a Rock Av.png |Name19 = Aisho Dainenjiyama |Av19 = AishouDainejiyamaAv.png |Status19 = Villain |Stand19 = Doobie Wah |StandAv19 = DoobieWahAv.png |Name20 = A. Phex Brothers |Av20 = AphexAv.gif |Status20 = Villain |Stands20 = Schott Key No.1 / No.2 |StandAv20 = SchottKeyNo12Av.gif |Name21 = Dolomite |Name22 = Urban Guerrilla |Name23 = Doremifasolati Do |Av21 = DolomiteAv.png |Status21 = Neutral |Stand21 = Blue Hawaii |StandAv21 = BlueHawaiiAv.png |Av22 = UrbanGuerillaAv.png |Status22 = Villain |Stand22 = Brain Storm |StandAv22 = BrainStormAv.png |Av23 = DoremifasolatiDoAv.png |Status23 = Villain |Name24 = Poor Tom |Av24 = PoorTomAv.png |Status24 = Villain |Stand24 = Ozon Baby |StandAv24 = Ozonbabyicon.png |Name25 = Unnamed Characters#Hair Clip Rock Animal |Av25 = Hair Clip Rock Animal.png |Status25 = Villain |SName25 = Hair Clip Rock Animal |Name26 = Wu Tomoki |Name27 = Satoru Akefu |Av26 = DoctorJJL.png |Status26 = Villain |Stand26 = Doctor Wu |StandAv26 = DoctorWuAv.png |Av27 = SatoruAv.png |Status27 = Villain |Stands27 = Unnamed Stand |StandAv27 = SatoruStandAv.png |Name28 = Tooru |Av28 = TooruAv.png |Status28 = Neutral |Name29 = Ojiro Sasame |Av29 = OjirouAv.png |Status29 = Neutral |Stand29 = Fun Fun Fun |StandAv29 = FunFunFunAv.png |Name30 = Suzuyo Hirose |Av30 = SuzuyoAv.png |Status30 = Neutral |Name31 = Iwasuke |Name32 = Shakedown Road |Name33 = Milagro Man |Av31 = IwasukeAv.png |Status31 = Neutral |Av32 = ShakedownRoadAv.png |Status32 = Neutral |Stand32 = Les Feuilles |StandAv32 = LesFeuliesAv.png |Av33 = Milagroman2.png |Status33 = Neutral |Name34 = Johnny Joestar |Av34 = Johnny8Av.png |Status34 = Neutral |Stand34 = Tusk |StandAv34 = Tusk8Av.png |Name35 = Rina Higashikata |Av35 = RinaAv.png |Status35 = Neutral |Name36 = Minor Characters#George Joestar II |Av36 = GeorgeIISBRAv.png |Status36 = Neutral |SName36 = George Joestar II |UName1 = Josuke (Dog) |UAv1 = JosukeDog.jpg |Minor1 = Minor Characters |USName1 = Josuke |UName2 = Elizabeth Joestar |UAv2 = NoPicAv.png |Minor2 = Minor Characters |USName2 = Elizabeth Joestar |UName3 = Joseph Joestar |UAv3 = NoPicAv.png |Minor3 = Minor Characters |USName3 = Joseph Joestar |UName4 = Suzi Q |UAv4 = NoPicAv.png |Minor4 = Minor Characters |USName4 = Suzi Q |UName5 = Yoshiteru Kira |UAv5 = NoPicAv.png |Minor5 = Minor Characters |USName5 = Yoshiteru Kira |UName6 = Teru |UAv6 = NoPicAv.png |Minor6 = Minor Characters |USName6 = Teru |UName7 = Norisuke Higashikata II |UAv7 = NoPicAv.png |Minor7 = Minor Characters |USName7 = Norisuke Higashikata II |UName8 = Toyoko |UAv8 = NoPicAv.png |Minor8 = Minor Characters |USName8 = Toyoko |UName9 = Norisuke Higashikata III |UAv9 = NoPicAv.png |Minor9 = Minor Characters |USName9 = Norisuke Higashikata III |UName10 = Tomoko |UAv10 = Tomoko Higashikata JJL.png |Minor10 = Minor Characters |USName10 = Tomoko |UName11 = Sadafumi Kujo |UAv11 = NoPicAv.png |Minor11 = Minor Characters |USName11 = Sadafumi Kujo |UName12 = Kiyomi Kujo |UAv12 = Kiyomi Kujo.png |Minor12 = Minor Characters |USName12 = Kiyomi Kujo |UName13 = Atsunori Iwakiri |UAv13 = Iwakiri Atsunori.jpg |Minor13 = Minor Characters |USName13 = Atsunori Iwakiri |UName14 = Zaihei Nigatake |UAv14 = Zaihei.png |Minor14 = Minor Characters |USName14 = Zaihei Nigatake |UName15 = Rena Nanami |UAv15 = Rena Nanami.png |Minor15 = Minor Characters |USName15 = Rena Nanami |UName16 = Hospital Security Guard |UAv16 = Securityguard.png |USName16 = Hospital Security Guard |UName17 = SBR Hat Shop Owner |UAv17 = SBR hatshop.png |USName17 = SBR Hat Shop Owner |UName18 = Kidnapped Girl |UAv18 = Kidnappedwoman.png |USName18 = Kidnapped Girl |UName19 = The Man from Josuke's Memories |UAv19 = Flashback.png |USName19 = The Man from Josuke's Memories |UName20 = Ojiro's Friend |UAv20 = Drownedgirl.png |USName20 = Ojiro's Friend |UName21 = Johnny's Daughter |UAv21 = NoPicAv.png |USName21 = Johnny's Daughter |UName22 = Oblivious Grandmother |UAv22 = Oblivious grandmother.png |USName22 = Oblivious Grandmother |UName23 = Crying Little Boy |UAv23 = Crying little boy.png |USName23 = Crying Little Boy |UName24 = Hospital Taxi Driver |UAv24 = Hospital taxi driver.png |USName24 = Hospital Taxi Driver |UName25 = Extortive Mother and Child |UAv25 = Extortive mother and child.png |USName25 = Extortive Mother and Child |UName26 = Shakedown Road Veteran |UAv26 = Shop owner.png |USName26 = Shakedown Road Veteran |UName27 = Three Drug Dealer Thugs |UAv27 = Thugs.png |USName27 = Three Drug Dealer Thugs |UName28 = Voluptuous Woman |UAv28 = Voluptuous Woman.png |USName28 = Voluptuous Woman |UName29 = Shakedown Road Cops |UAv29 = Shakedown road cops.png |USName29 = Shakedown Road Cops |UName30 = Mysterious Baby |UAv30 = Jjlbaby.png |USName30 = Mysterious Baby |UName31 = The Old Man in the Wheelchair |UAv31 = Old man.png |USName31 = The Old Man in the Wheelchair |UName32 = Aisho's Girlfriend |UAv32 = Aishosgirlfriend.png |USName32 = Aisho's Girlfriend |UName33 = Yakitori Shop Owner |UAv33 = Yakitori Man.png |USName33 = Yakitori Shop Owner |UName34 = Bald Salaryman |UAv34 = Bald salaryman.png |USName34 = Bald Salaryman |UName35 = Tourists |UAv35 = Tourists.png |USName35 = Tourists |UName36 = Cab Driver |UAv36 = Morioh police officers.png |USName36 = Cab Driver |UName37 = Morioh Police Officers |UAv37 = Cab.png |USName37 = Morioh Police Officers |UName38 = Bar Owner |UAv38 = Bar owner.png |USName38 = Bar Owner |UName39 = Milagro Man's User |UAv39 = Milagro Man's Users.png |USName39 = Milagro Man's User |UName40 = Cab Driver #2 |UAv40 = Cab 2.png |USName40 = Cab Driver #2 |UName41 = Courier Boy |UAv41 = Courier boy.png |USName41 = Courier Boy |UName42 = Mature Woman |UAv42 = Mature woman.png |USName42 = Mature Woman |UName43 = Female Delinquent |UAv43 = Female delinquent.png |USName43 = Female Delinquent |UName44 = Jogger |UAv44 = Jogger.png |USName44 = Jogger |UName45 = Bicycle Boy |UAv45 = Bicycle boy.png |USName45 = Bicycle Boy |UName46 = Cab Driver #3 |UAv46 = Cab 3.png |USName46 = Cab Driver #3 |UName47 = Baby |UAv47 = Possessed baby.png |USName47 = Baby |UName48 = Boy-scout Bully |UAv48 = Boy Scout Bully.png |USName48 = Boy-scout Bully |UName49 = Yasuho's Dad |UAv49 = Yasuho's Dad.png |USName49 = Yasuho's Dad }} Major Battles Gallery UJ Part 8 Announcement.jpg|JoJolion announcement, Ultra Jump April 19, 2011 JJL Spine.png|Spine Art Trivia *According to a note by Araki in volume 2, the ''-lion'' in JoJolion's title is derived from the Ancient Greek εὐαγγέλιον (evangelion), in reference to the . "By combining this word with "JoJo", I've meant for the title to signify the existence of the protagonist "Josuke" in this world".Author's Note (JoJolion); Volume 2 *It won the Grand Prize for manga at the 2013 .Jojolion Manga Wins Media Arts Award *At 8 years and counting of monthly publication, JoJolion's serialization is currently the longest of any JoJo part (a title that previously belonged to Steel Ball Run) References }} Site Navigation Category:Manga Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Parts